Our Son
by Courage92
Summary: So. Naruto and Sasuke become temporary father figures to a new kid in the Village. But he isnt like any other kid. What will happen when these two ninja become legal gaurdians. Point of view mostly from Naruto, but will vary as the story goes on. enjoy.


In the Village hidden in the leafs, an 18 year-old Naruto sleeps loudly. Apart from him, the leaf village is quiet, as it is normally at 4 am. The night is peaceful and mellow, no cloud in the sky, so the stars light up the entire village. Naruto tosses and turns in his sleep. Like someone who isn't meant to be sleeping, but running around making a fool of himself. His best friends, Sasuke and Sakura, now an item. Yea bet you dint see that coming. Slept also at the other side of the village. More changes had occurred in the village over the past few years. Kakashi was now a Father to an adopted son, along with Anko, they raised him together. Neji and Tenten were now dating, same for Temari and Shikamaru. Even though they have to deal with a long term relationship, mostly Temari spends most of her time at Kahona anyway. The Kazekage Gaara often dropped by also. But all that aside, things were going well in the village, and tonight was exactly the same.

Moments later, the entire village was awoken by the loudest roar/scream they had ever heard. Most likely many villages in the land of fire would have heard it also. Naruto was so startled he fell out of bed, and hit his head. Groggily he got back on his feet, and look out of his balcony, where he saw the rest of the villagers come out to find out what the racket was. He put on his dress robe and slippers, then went out his front door, where he heard a lot of commotion. "What was that sound?" One man asked another. "I'll never get the baby to sleep now" Said a woman. He kept wandering about to find some of his friends. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Whatever it was, the Anbu will find out. Shikamaru said they already sent out ten squads", Said Narutos best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ten squads, that's thirty Anbu members. A bit eccentric if you ask me", said Sasukes other half, Sakura Haruno. Naruto made it through the crowd, where he saw, Sasuke and Sakura, along with Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"hey you guys. Hear that too" Naruto asked. They were all silent for a second when they looked at his froggie slippers.

"Obviously, who didn't hear it. Even the dogs heard it. All the animals at the kennels have been going nuts" Kiba said.

"We still dont know what it was yet. It came way too far for the Byyakkugan to see" Hinata said quietly.

"The insects haven't been listening to me when it comes to that noise. They say whatever it was a work of some kind of huge animal." Shino said.

"I think you guys have lost it, seriously whatever it was has stopped now. I dont think its anything to lose sleep over" Naruto said, then yawned.

"Ohh yea, what do you think it was smart guy?" Kiba asked.

"How should I know? Holy shit, check out Granma Tsunade" Naruto laughed. The fifth Hokage, approached the village crowd with pig slippers, a yellow dress robe. And that green stuff on her face, that apparently helps your skin.

"People of the leaf Village. Hear me! I know your all wondering what all this fuss is about. You have nothing to worry about. The Anbu have already returned, and everything seems to be in order. So go back to your homes" She announced, she then saw Naruto holding his mouth trying to prevent laughter.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my office. Right Now!" She shouted, and everyone looked at Naruto.

Through his giggles he jokingly said "Sir, yes sir". Then he burst into laughter. While the rest of the crowd left him alone. He entered Tsunades building.

She had taken hear green face stuff off, and was sitting like she normally did.

"(Laughs) What happened to your war paint?" Naruto giggled as he closed the door.

"This isn't the time for your smart ass comments Naruto, now sit down" Tsunade ordered. Naruto took a seat. Shizune was standing beside Tsunade and looked half asleep.

"So why did you lie to them? Why did you lie to the villagers?" Naruto asked. He could always tell when she lied, cause she was never any good at it.

"Hmm, I didn't want to start a panic" She said. this interested Naruto, what could possibly be so scary that it would make the leaf village panic.

"Did the Anbu find something?" Naruto gulped

"I'm not sure of the details. The Anbu are being very touchy with this, all I know is they found something" Tsunade said.

"Everyone thinks it was some kind of animal, what did they find? A footprint or something like that?" Naruto asked

"A person" Tsunade said

"A person! Well they can tell the Anbu what it was that made me fall out of bed!" naruto said

"Keep it down Naruto, people are trying to sleep, and I've got a headache" She Complained

"I guess you didn't invite me here because I was laughing during your speech. Otherwise you wouldn't have told me all this" Naruto said.

"Tomorrow you have a new mission. The Anbu have requested that some ninja watch over this person, until they decide what to do" Tsunade said.

"(Sigh) Well its no A-rank mission, but whatever. Me and the squad will be back tomorrow" Naruto said

"Actually, i want you to go to the Anbu prison tomorrow, then come back here" tsunade said

"The Anbu prison!? Maybe this is more interesting than I thought" Naruto said

"Don't underestimate this mission Naruto, now get to bed" Tsunade said

"Nighty night, Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said beofre closing the door

Tsunade shook her head, then went to her own bed.

Thank you Mr Narrator, but i think I'll take over now. Hi, im Naruto Uzumaki, believe it. Now you have an idea of whats going on. I personally had no idea what to expect when I got to the cell numbered 327. It could have been a heavily built ninja with a lot of experience, or it could have been a tired old man, who happened to just be passing by last night. Now I don't know why, but Sasuke never underestimates anything and Sakura worries a lot, me I just go along with it, and if there's trouble I'll step in, but really there was nothing to worry about, or so I thought.

"You'll have your hands full with this one, you three. Kept me up all night he did, the screaming and that." the prison guard said. I was excited. Sasuke looked interested also, and Sakura was hiding behind him.

"The screaming? the thing that made that roar last night must have been terrifying" Sasuke said. Open the door already! I thought.

"Well you three be careful, he's a wild one" the prison guard said. I saw him turn the key about 4 times, and then the door swung open. I hardly saw a thing as the room was dark. Soon enough my eyes adjusted to the dark, and there was someone sitting in the chair facing the wall. I saw that he was short, with dark hair, messy and everywhere like Kiba's but longer. Although this was only from my view behind him. Sasuke lead us to wear he sat, he had his head down, and covered his face in his arms. We gathered around him, but he didn't move. We waited a few seconds for some kind of reaction. I purposely cleared my throat, to get his attention. He lifted his head up slowly and looked straight at me, there was something about him that reminded me of me, and something that surprised me. He was a child couldn't have been older than eight, maybe younger. He had golden eyes, but the were still dark. The red around them made it obvious that he had been crying. Sakura knelt down beside him.

"Don't worry, you don't need to cry anymore. You'll be safe here with us. My name Is Sakura, this is my friend Naruto, and Sasuke" Sakura said softly, he never answered. I think sakura must have noticed something on his back cause I didn't.

"Ohh you have a bruise on your back, can I see" Sakura put her hands towards him and he pulled back sharply.

"Its ok, I'm a medical ninja. I promise it wont hurt" she reassured him successfully. He moved closer to her, and she removed the dark shirt that covered his back. She gasped loudly, at the sight. I hate to admit it, but I also felt a tad shocked. Sasuke, looked scared to. He then rubbed his curse mark on his neck. This young Childs back was not covered in bruises like we thought, but marks. And not just any marks, curse marks, the powers to enhance a ninjas body. There were at least ten that circled a much larger version in the very centre. Around each of them there were spirals and fancy markings, similar to the Anbu tattoo. Sakura stayed silent. I was away to say something but Sasuke moved in.

"Who did this to you, tell us?" Sasuke asked. The boy looked scared because sasuke moved in too fast. This was the time I could make my move. I pushed Sasuke to the side.

"If you don't want to tell us now then don't worry. Just tell us your name". He never spoke, just pushed himself off his chair. If I can remember he was slightly taller than I was at eight. His trousers were ripped and too large, his shirt was basically the same, and he had no shoes.

"Well, maybe we can save introductions for later, we have someone who wants to meet you." He never spoke just blinked a few times. I looked over to Sakura, she seemed to have calmed down a little. "Hey guys, why don't we take him to see Grandma Hokage, I mean we cant do anything at the moment"

"Yea sure Naruto, just give us like 5 minutes. I'll see you up there" Sasuke was holding her close to him. I nodded once. Then I tried to softly place my hand on his shoulder, the boy jumped. He soon followed behind me.

* * *

I opened the door slowly; Grandma's room was full of people. I recognise Neji, Kakashi-sensei and the rest were really old.  
"Sorry I'll come back later"

"No Naruto, Ok if you all would like to go to the next room, we'll be through in a few minutes." They all walked out quietly. Kakashi patted my shoulder, and closed the door behind him. Tsunade lay back in her chair and we walked forward, I had my hands on his shoulders so he was in front. "So this is....?" She asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't said much at all" He looked up at me and his face was dirty, I couldn't see it back in that dark cell. Speaking of which that must have been creepy to have spent a full night in a dark, cold tight room and at 8 or 9 years old no less.

"What's your name?" She asked leaning forward again. He slowly crept backwards and held onto my cloths like he was hiding from her behind me, (laughs) I'm not surprised, she can be quite scary. She smiled at him and he hid behind me again. "Well, we can wait a while longer". I knelt down beside him and pointed towards chairs in the far off part of the room. "Go sit down". He walked over and I looked back at her. "He's obviously been heavily traumatized; either that or he's really shy".

"well I think that's my work done, so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna take off" I span round playfully in the direction of the door.

"I don't think so Uzumaki, you'll be looking after him for a few weeks" To be fair, I wasn't surprised that she asked me. But then again I have a lot more I could be doing with my time, than babysitting.

"What!" I shouted. I looked backwards sharply and he was just sitting there all quietly perched on this chair swinging his legs. As much as I hate to admit it, but it was quite cute. I mean its not everyday you get to be someone's temporary guardian, and still maybe this kid could bring a few laughs to the predicament.

If you know me well, I'm not the type of person who doesn't argue about a mission, but in this case I'll be a little more accepting. "humph fine!" I say before crossing my arms.

"(laughs) Not like you Naruto, by now I would have a headache if it was any other mission"

"Yeah well...I've always wanted a little Naruto to call my own"

"Cool it hot shot; Sasuke and Sakura will be joining you in this parenting quest"

"WHAT!!". Hey I don't mind Sakura, but Sasuke!

"Get used to it kiddo, your in the real world now"

"(Sigh)....fine"

"But first, we need to find out exactly what the disturbance was last night"

"How you gonna find out? he hasn't spoken a word"

"A few tricks up my sleeve. Sasuke wants to try out his new sharingan techniques, it allows him to see a persons memories thoughts etc. Plus Neji has something that could be of use to finding out what kind of Ninja he'll be"

"Why is that important?"

"Well, the Hokage needs to know everything every thing about her ninja; you should get him a place in the academy as soon as possible"

"Whoa Whoa. Hold your horses, just how long is "a few weeks", Grandma!"

She just grinned at me.

* * *

The three of us entered a room full of anbu. In the centre there was a chair with a single light coming from above it. I felt a small tug on my right arm. I looked down; he looked up at me, his golden eyes filled with question and fear, along with a head of messy brown hair. I knelt down beside him and he pulled me closer to him, so my ear was directly in front his face. His voice was a mere whisper, it was soft and gentle like most children's. "Why are those scary men with the masks here?"

I grinned, finally a response. "Hey I'll tell you but first tell me your name"

He gulped once then he spoke again "Hitsuke"

I put on my classic bright smile and held out my hand for a hand shake "its nice to formally meet you Hitsuke, im Naruto Uzumaki!" His small hand gripped mine softly and I did the same, then something passed between us. Like we were both in the same shoes, and we would have an amazing future as friends.

The door opened suddenly revealing a very warn out looking Uchiha. "Sorry im late, I had to take Sakura home, ahh Naruto your here already and your with..."

"Ohh yeah sorry. Right this is Sauke Uchiha, the guy you met before, my archrival and closest friend" Sauke smiled and bowed his head.

"And Sasuke I'd like you to meet our newest member in the Uzumaki family" Sasuke looked at me with an expression which was basically saying "what the hell, Naruto?"

"This is Hitsuke" Sasuke looked back at him and smiled. Hitsuke put on a half smile and hid behind me again. Sasuke looked up at me again, I was a little embarrassed, I hated being in the middle.

"He's...He's a little shy, you know"

"Fair enough, well shall we begin Lord Hokage?" Sasuke asked while looking at Grandma Tsunade.

"In your own time Sasuke, and Hitsuke. Of course" Hitsuke kept hold of my hand with a grip as tight as Sakura's fist, for a small boy he really could grip. He pulled himself onto the chair and I tried to walk away, but obviously could not with one hand still attached to Hitsuke, who refused to let go.

"I need go now" Hitsuke shook his head quickly with a sad face.

"Its OK Naruto, you can stay, this'll be done in a few minutes" Sasuke closed his eyes for a second then activated a very strange looking sharingan. His head had become a human computer, looking up all this kid's memories as if he was geek in a theatre watching the same movie for the hundredth time, I mean that's what i assume anyway.

A few seconds passed and the room was quiet, I got a little bored. I rattled my brain trying to think of something fun. Sakura giving her flirtiest look. No, No! I can't! Sasukes my friend I wont think like this. #do, doo dodo do doo do do dodo# the star wars theme. Way better than elevator music. Is he still using Sharingan. Yeah, he is. Well of course he is, your still talking to yourself, aren't you. Well, excuse me, but since when was it a crime to talk to yourself? Hehe the day you become Hokage loser, which is Never!. Say what! That does it, I'm not speaking to you anymore, shoo off. What Sasuke doing? Is he done yet?

After about a minute Sasuke looked very scared, his face was concentrated and he also seemed like he was watching a terrifying memory. My eyes narrowed.

After the about 10 minutes of non-stop sharingan action. Sasuke looked more and more frightened. He finally stopped after fifteen minutes. Out of breath and shaking nervously he stood up and walked out of the room.

Thanks Naruto for that. But I wasn't scared at all, the loser talks to himself. By the way, I, Sauke will be Narrating this story for the next few paragraphs. Anyway, it was true, what I had seen was very terrifying. This boy Hitsuke, has a much darker past than anyone I've ever met before, perhaps even my own. Now, I was currently in a room filled with the hokage, Neji, Kakashi, the head of the foundation Danzo, and a few other elders. It was quiet in the room, I really didnt know want to tell them, they had already told me to start about 20 seconds ago.

"Sasuke, are you still with us?" Kakashi said while clicking his fingers and bringing me back to life.

This part, they kind of envision what I'm saying so try to keep up."(Clears through) Eight years ago, Hitsuke was born to very successful Ninja Scientists. He wasnt the first of his family, he had two older brothers" Not uncommon, so far so good.

"You see, Hitsuke's Father was once the holder of The 6 tailed beast, and his mother was once the holder of the 4 tailed beast. Now there goal as Scientists, wasn't to start a nice happy family. No, it was to create an ultimate fighting machine, one that's power was equal to that of a 10 tailed beast. His brothers were failed attempts, they didn't have the cosmic jutsu level, nor the strength or speed that came with the package" Not as common, the crowds faces were far more interested now.

"Hitsuke on the other hand, inherited the full power of both his parents. They quite literally built something with more power than that of the Nine tailed fox. If you don't believe that, then you should take a look at Hitsukes back, each curse mark represents a tail. Which all have a different unique ability, he could activate one and increase his speed or strength or whatever, the point is he can activate as many or as little as he wants ant the same time. But there was a catch, the only way to activate them, is basically the same as Naruto, his anger is the key." I tried to use as little small words as I could.

"With this cursed demon inside him, he has more chance of becoming angry faster. Apart from that, his family lived in peace, they had finished the job. Now Hitsuke, his parents and his brothers lived happily, until about a year ago. There was another member of this family, a colleague of Hitsukes father. He was obsessed with trying to make Hitsuke more powerful, obsessed to the point of madness. He was the one who realised Hitsukes anger was the key. (sigh) One night, he tried to unleash Hitsukes full power by tying him down, and stabbed his family to death in front of him." A lot of the crowd put there hands to there mouths, a few women, such as Shizune looked horrified.

"That's basically everything I could see, apart from what happened to Hitsuke. You see, he became surrounded in this black chakra, like a coat. And the last thing was his eyes went black from all side, apart from the red slit pupil in the middle, like a dogs or wolfs. Something like that."

"Well that's......horrible. Of course. But what happened last night" the Hokage asked, unfortunately I couldn't answer.

"Im afraid you'll have to ask Hitsuke that question. I'm not sure at all" I said. Danzo stood up and the Hokage just glared at him.

We all know what steps must be taken now don't we. We must cage this beast, like we should've done with that Naruto creature years ago" He made by blood boil.

"Hey! Its not his fault! People like Naruto and Hitsuke never asked for these monsters to be inside them!" I roared.

"Sasuke! Sit down!" Kakashi said. I sighed angrily then took a seat.

"Not surprising coming from the best friend of a monster" Danzo spat towards me.

"Make no mistake my friends, we must banish him from the Village, if we want to save its future" Danzo said. The Hokage stood up.

"I'm afraid, you don't have that power. Fair enough, you are allowed to have Anbu keepo and eye on him, but you do not have the right to banish him. That power remains with the Hokage" Tsunade said. Danzo grinned evilly.

"For now, but lets put it to a vote, all those in favour of the boy being sent away raise your hands" Luckily only a few Anbu members raised their hands.

"All those in favour, the boy stays?" The Hokage asked. Nearly the entire rooms hands were raised. Then someone surprising entered the room, someone who wasn't even meant to be at this meeting. Gaara of the Sand. Many eyes narrowed, especially Danzos.

"Ahh another monster" he sneered before leaving the room with Anbu members. He nudged the Kazekage on the way out.

"Hey, dont start without us!" Someone shouted behind Gaara. The ninja knucklehead came through without Hitsuke!

"Naruto, where is he!" The Hokage shouted.

"Who? Ohh right well he's right here" Naruto pointed at the open door. A little hand came forward and two golden eyes peeked passed.

"Wait a Minute! What's Gaara doing here!" Naruto said pointing straight at the Kazekage.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. Your village isn't the only one who heard the noise" Gaara said.

"I'm...sorry" A little voice said from behind them, Hitsuke was clearly visible now, his head was down with the same sad expression. Gaara stepped forward, apart from Naruto he was the only one, who new the pain of being a Demon host. Gaara took a knee, so he was at Hitsuke level.

"Do you want to see something amazing?" Gaara asked. Hitsuke nodded a few times. "Then hold out your hand"

Hitsuke held out his hand and Gaara used a jutsu to move the sand directly move on it. He made the shape of a running horse, then a a little sand castle. Hitsuke smiled a little bit.

"One day I could teach you that, would do you think?" Gaara asked. Hitsuke moved his hand back quickly. Naruto put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Of course he does, now excuse us, we're away to get so ramen" Naruto and Hitsuke left the room.

Gaara stood up, and looked up at the Hokage. "We've never come across some like him, apart from Naruto" she said.

"Neji did you see anything with your byyakugan?" Shizune asked.

"Not much only that he has two main nature types. Fire and Earth, which can also become Lava" Neji said.

The hokage nodded as she spoke almost like she new what she was talking about "Just like the four tailed monkey, I suppose"

"One more thing, his demon has formed in the shape of a wolf, like Sasuke said" I had to give it to him. Neji sure was powerful.

"How's that possible? I mean shouldn't it be like a cross between a monkey, and....A slug was it?" Shizune asked

"Not exactly. Tailed beasts aren't exactly living things, there just massive amounts of chakra, that have taken the forms of animals. So basically its like two chakra's have produced an offspring of new chakra, and has taken the form of a Wolf" Gaara said.

"Then that settles it, it will from this day be known as 'The Ten-Tailed wolf'." the hokage announced.

* * *

Back to the normal Narrator. One day later, the Hokage and the Kazekage discussed a unique training method for Hitsuke. One never done before. He would receive special training from various ninja from the village. His class work would be taught by Shikamaru, his Taijutsu training from Neji and the leaf Villages newest green devil Rock Lee, would give him workout's, plus help out with Taijusu. His Genjutsu would be done with Kakashi, with the help of his son, who is also eight. And lastly his Ninjutsu training would be done by none other than Gaara. After two years he would become a fully-fledged Genin in the village. He would stay with Naruto during weekdays, and Sauke and Sakura on weekends. Once he competes in the Chuunin exams four years from now, Sasuke had special arrangements for him. Well that was the plan, but something was bugging Naruto about this. "Why would the Village go to so much trouble training Hitsuke?" He thought. He looked down at his ramen bowl, which was empty. To his left was Hitsuke sipping out of a glass of Dr. Pepper which was too big for his mouth, and spilt some on his napkin. Then took a few bites out of his chicken ramen with an extra egg. Chosen especially by Naruto.

"Its good, huh?" Naruto asked. Leaning on his arm. Hitsuke looked over and smiled, then nodded a few times. Naruto was fully aware of Hitsukes past. But he wanted to some how reassure him, that as long as he was around, nothing bad like that would ever happen again.

"emmm...Hitsuke, I want you to know that ummm... you have a little Ramen on your cheek" Naruto took his napkin and wiped it off, and Hitsuke went back to eating. "You know what I'll tell him later, no need to rush things. now then..." Naruto thought.

"Another bowl please"

* * *

Well I think I rushed a little bit, but whatever. I just hate waiting for good parts stuck in my mind. Please review, a new chapter will be here soon. Read, Enjoy, Review, Bye


End file.
